sweetvalleyhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Todd Wilkins
Todd Wilkins is a student at Sweet Valley High in Sweet Valley, California, in the Sweet Valley books series. He was portrayed by RYAN JAMES BITTLE for the first two seasons in the Sweet Valley High TV series and after that period by JEREMY VINCENT GARRET in the last two seasons for 3 and 4. Background He is the star basketball player and captain of the basketball team at S.V.H. (as well as the wide-receiver for the football team in the updated 2008 re-boot) and is very popular. He moved away to Vermont once in the Sweet Valley High series in book #23, but came back in book #58. Although he was still maintaining a long-distance relationship with Liz, he was seeing another girl and Jessica (while Liz herself was seeing Jeffrey French). Personality Todd is very nice and is tall and very talented in sports, especially basketball. He is not merely an athlete, but he happens to be an intellectual quite like Elizabeth herself. He is a notably bad cook, always making a mess of every culinary concoction he attempts--even when following a recipe. They share many interests and characteristics. Elizabeth and Todd are extremely compatible. He has brown hair and brown eyes, as well as broad shoulders, tall stature and a muscular physique. Todd, while he has a very nice friendship and romantic relationship with Elizabeth, he has a very strong hateful relationship with her twin sister, Jessica, which could hardly be called a friendship. Jessica and Todd try to get along for Elizabeth's sake, but they often argue and make mean comments about each other, like Todd saying to Jessica in the S.V.H. TV show episode "The Stolen Diary" that Jessica's most meaningful relationship was with her mirror, which is partly true. A lot of the real reason for Jessica's animosity towards Todd is her anger over the fact that while both twins had feelings for Todd, he picked Elizabeth over her. She did manage to seduce him and turn him away from Elizabeth after her boyfriend Sam died in "The Morning After." They carried on a romance, which Todd himself felt especially guilty for. And after their affair in "Jessica's Secret Diary II," she does her best to keep her desire to be with him a secret. Personality On The TV Show In the first two seasons as Todd was played by Ryan James Bittle, the character of Todd was an arrogant alpha-male with a dominant attitude. He has a quick temper and was quick to violence, heavily prone to jealousy. He immensely was quick with a retort and overly-protective of Elizabeth. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and a tall stature. By season Three and Four, the actor was replaced with Jeremy Vincent Garrett and the character was turned into a largely thick-headed goof-ball who despite being very romantic and charming, was basically the boilerplate dumb jock-type entirely for comic relief. He wasn't just gifted as basketball, he had a knack for all sports--and was mostly a push-over whenever the girls would deal with him. The character seemed to be an exact polar opposite to Elizabeth Wakefield's personality. Relationships Todd has a steady girlfriend, Elizabeth Wakefield, in the "Sweet Valley Twins" series when they're in the 6th grade and they have a relationship for almost all of Sweet Valley High. Liz/Todd break up in the beginning of the Sweet Valley University series. Todd is the captain of the SVH basketball team, The Gladiators. He had always wanted a motorcycle and in book #6 "Dangerous Love", he finally makes his dream come true and buys one. He later gets into a motorcycle accident with Elizabeth, leaving him with only a few cuts and bruises, while Liz goes into a coma and comes out as a totally different person. Well, not totally different. More like JESSICA! Actually, even more Jessica than Jessica. In the book series, both Elizabeth and Jessica have especially strong romantic feelings for Todd early on. Elizabeth is interested in being Todd, but Jessica attempts to sabotage the possibility as she wants Todd for herself. Jessica tells Todd that Elizabeth is dating someone else and tells Elizabeth than Todd is only interested in her. Eventually, Elizabeth and Todd do get together. Although they break up repeatedly. Elizabeth and Todd repeatedly cheat on one another throughout their tenure together. Todd has a recurring affair with Jessica herself. In the "SweetValley University" ''series, Enid's re-invented herself by going by her last name--Alexandra--and experiments by having a relationship with Todd after her boyfriend leaves her by getting into trouble for accepting bribes. Both Alex and Todd are lost and use each other as an anchor for their time feeling lost and adrift in college. And the two even succumb to sex. In '"Sweet Valley Confidential", Todd'' ''and Liz have gotten back together in ''"Sweet Valley Confidential" '''''and are even planning marriage only to break up for good once-and-for all when Liz finds out about Todd's philandering with her sister--while Jessica herself is married. Todd marries Jessica, three years later, in The Sweet Life, they have a two-year-old son, Jake. Todd has an affair with co-worker Sarah Miller while Jessica has an affair with Liam. Though they break up with their adulterers and get back together. In the short-lived SABAN TV series, Todd really is just devoted to Elizabeth and never even attempt infidelity despite the many that Elizabeth has behind his back. When Elizabeth leaves him and attempts to get involved with someone else, it usually backfires and she finds herself going running back to Todd. When he leaves her, Enid snatches him up and she winds up on the rebound with Todd. He attempts a date with one girl, but it's only to assert himself to Elizabeth now that she has a new boyfriend. He does this on more than one occasion. After Elizabeth's affair with Devon Whitelaw, he's on the rebound and goes for the pining Renata Vargas. He eventually leaves Renata and finds himself wanting Elizabeth back several times, but is often too afraid of rejection and going back to her after all the betrayal. When he accidentally kisses Jessica, the two find themselves feeling something for each other and later kiss on purpose. On the show, there is no woman for him but Elizabeth, no matter how many other men she goes after. Wilkins, Todd Wilkins, Todd Wilkins, Todd Wilkins, Todd Wilkins, Todd